


Star Bucks

by FrenchLychee



Category: Cockroach Inc
Genre: AU Star Wars, Humour, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchLychee/pseuds/FrenchLychee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un vaisseau contrebandier quitte Coruscant avec, à son bord, deux fugitifs Jedi poursuivis à la fois par le Temple et les Seigneurs Sith...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Bucks

**Author's Note:**

> The Cockroach, Inc. - Tralala Side n°1 - 2012

**  
**

**Episode 42 : Les Idiots Contre-attaquent**

**An 24735 de la République Galactique**

**Spatioport Ouest, Coruscant**

 

            Raphaël termina d’arrimer la dernière caisse et se redressa en soufflant. En bas de la rampe d’accès au vaisseau, Ovide discutait avec animation avec leur fournisseur. Et par animation, Raphaël entendait beaucoup de jurons et de gestes énervés. Il partit aux nouvelles avant que les choses ne commencent à dégénérer.

            — Monsieur Raaasssh-tk-tk, le salua-t-il avec son plus grand sourire. Il me semble qu’il manque quelques caisses par rapport au chiffre dont nous avions convenu, non ? Vingt-huit, pour être exact ?

            Si les insectoïdes avaient pu afficher des expressions, leur vendeur aurait eu l’air ennuyé.

            — La récolte a été moins bonne que prévue, crachota-t-il. C’est tout ce que j’ai !

            — Mais je suis certain que vous allez non seulement nous rembourser la différence, mais aussi nous faire une petite réduction, n’est-ce pas ? Ce serait dommage de laisser sur le quai une telle quantité d’excellente marchandise ?

            Raaasssh-tk-tk le fixa de ses yeux rouges aux centaines de facettes. Raphaël lui offrit son expression la plus suave. Ovide, encore rouge d’indignation et de rage contenue, croisa les bras.

            — J’ai d’autres marchandises qui doivent partir pour Naboo et que vous pourriez emporter, concéda enfin le marchand. Que des produits légaux, précisa-t-il sous le regard insistant des deux jeunes hommes.

            — Merveilleux ! fit joyeusement Raphaël. Vous pouvez nous les apportez dans la prochaine demi-heure ? Superbe. Merci beaucoup. Ravi d’avoir fait affaire avec vous !

            — Connard, marmonna Ovide tandis qu’ils remontaient dans le vaisseau.

            — Oh, allez. Ca fait combien de temps qu’on n’a pas fait un transport correct, et qui plus est en toute légalité ?

            — Connard quand même.

            — On va même peut-être avoir assez pour s’acheter un nouveau hyper-drive.

            Le visage d’Ovide s’éclaira. Raphaël le laissa à ses fantasmes technologiques et partit vers la console pour confirmer leur départ au centre de contrôle local. Un petit saut vers Naboo, songea-t-il avec satisfaction, et à eux un salaire bien mérité et plein de jolies filles. Et un hyper-drive pour son technophile d’associé. Qui devait toujours être puceau, renifla-t-il.

           Les employés du fournisseur revinrent peu après avec la marchandise promise. Ils finissaient de tout embarquer quand une escadrille de navettes de police passa au ras du quai d’embarquement, toutes sirènes hurlantes. L’une d’entre elle se détacha du lot, vint se poser près d’eux et un groupe de gardes en débarqua et commença à fouiller les environs.

            — Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda machinalement Raphaël au soldat qui s’approchait, une holovid à la main.

            — Nous recherchons deux personnes dangereuses, dit l’homme en lui collant deux visages sous le nez. Vous les avez vues dans le coin ?

            Raphaël détailla les portraits : un homme et une femme, aux mêmes visages longs et aux mêmes cheveux pâles. Il haussa les épaules en signe de dénégation.

            — Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? l’imita distraitement Ovide, enfoncé jusqu’à la taille dans un des moteurs qui leur avaient donné du fil à retordre ces derniers temps.

            — Des fugitifs. Non, pas nous, le rassura-t-il tandis qu’il s’extirpait précipitamment. On n’a plus rien à se reprocher depuis Corellia. Enfin je crois.

            — Ouais, ben si tu pouvais garder ta queue bien rangée la prochaine fois, ça nous éviterait des ennuis, grommela Ovide en s’essuyant les mains. C’est bon, on est prêts à partir.

            Ils ne virent pas, bien entendu, les deux silhouettes qui s’étaient glissées à bord et soigneusement cachées derrière leurs marchandises.

 

            #

 

**Temple Jedi, Coruscant**

            — Comment ça, « disparus » ? demanda froidement le maître Jedi Janice Gauthier.

            Devant elle, les petits chevaliers semblèrent se ratatiner.

            — Ben, c'est-à-dire qu’on les aperçus vers les quais de transfert de marchandise, mais la police planétaire a perdu leur trace… Il y a des chances pour qu’ils aient embarqués dans un vaisseau de transport, maître.

            La grande femme brune tapota quelques instants des doigts sur l’accoudoir de son fauteuil.

            — Allez me chercher les chevaliers Marius Marchou et Louis Luterne, dit-elle enfin.

 

            #

 

**Hyperespace, partout et nulle part**

 

            — Eeeet… hyperdrive ! annonça Ovide avant d’abandonner les commandes et de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil de la console de communication.

            — Tu vas encore potasser ta stratégie pour laminer ta Scarlett aux échecs ?

            — ScarletAxe, et c’est un pseudo, et c’est un mec, et ta gueule.

            — Comment tu peux savoir que c’est un mec si vous jouez seulement en ligne ?

            — T’as pas entendu son vocabulaire, mec.

            Raphaël l’abandonna à son passe-temps pathétique pour aller gratter sa guitare. Ce qui était une occupation nettement plus virile et épanouissante.

            — Et va jouer de ta musique de merde dans la cale ! cria Ovide par la porte.

            Raphaël soupira. Au moins, les moteurs et le système de ventilation se montreraient meilleurs publics. Il s’installait sur une caisse devant son public imaginaire quand un « clang » et un « putain » étouffés lui fit dresser l’oreille.

            Il regarda autour de lui. Soit il hallucinait, mais il n’y avait pas de raison particulières à cette hypothèse, soit Raaasssh-tk-tk leur avait refilé des clandestins.

            — Bordel, soupira-t-il en se relevant et en dégainant son blaster.

            Il s’approcha lentement de l’empilement de caissons solidement arrimés. Sans doute des réfugiés de planètes périphériques ou une connerie pareille, songea-t-il. Des malheureux à moitié morts qui ne se montreraient pas agressifs et accepteraient gentiment –

            _Zzzwwwwwwmmmmm !_

            Il contempla calmement son arme nettement coupée en deux, puis le jeune homme qui se dressait en face de lui, son sabre-laser encore dressé.

            — C’était vraiment pas nécessaire, l’informa-t-il.

            Le Jedi inconnu, ou le courageux inconnu voleur de sabre-laser qui risquait de se faire dépecer quand son propriétaire l’aurait rattrapé, eut le bon goût de prendre un air embarrassé. La jeune femme qui l’accompagnait ne prit pas cette peine.

            — Et si vous nous aviez tirés dessus ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

            — En général je ne tire pas sur les clandestins, sauf s’ils veulent me voler mon vaisseau. (Il croisa les bras.) Est-ce que vous voulez me voler mon vaisseau ?

            Les deux fugitifs recherchés par la police, il les reconnaissait maintenant, échangèrent un regard.

            — Pas spécialement, admit le garçon. En plus on sait pas piloter.

            — Ben ça règle la question, alors. On est en hyperespace, donc de toute façon on ne va pas faire demi-tour. Vous avez un truc pour payer le voyage, au moins ?

            — J’ai quelques crédits, admit la fille.

            — Alors vous feriez mieux de venir en cabine, c’est plus confortable.

            Ils le suivirent avec un peu d’hésitation.

            — Je suis Raphaël Sagan, et le neuneu dans le coin c’est Ovide, baratina-t-il en revenant dans la pièce commune. Il y a des conserves dans le placard si vous avez un peu faim. On arrive sur Naboo dans 45 heures, alors faites comme chez vous.

            — Moi c’est Ziprian et elle c’est Bixti, présenta le jeune homme tandis qu’Ovide ouvrait de grands yeux. Et… euh… vous êtes toujours aussi confiants envers les clandestins qui embarquent dans votre vaisseau ?

            — Seulement s’il y a une fille, murmura Ovide en les détaillant rapidement. Vous êtes des Jedis, non ? C’est vous qui êtes recherchés ? Vous avez fait quoi, grillé les fesses d’un sénateur avec votre sabre ?

            — Je sais pas, vous avez fait quoi pour mériter de voler sur cette poubelle ? répliqua Ziprian. Le _Century Cockroach_  ? Franchement ?

            Les yeux d’Ovide se plissèrent.

            — Tapette en peignoir.

            — Contrebandier de bas-étage.

            — Agitateur de pénis géant.

            — Touche-pipi d’hyperdrive.

            Ils se jaugèrent longuement du regard.

            — Je viens de télécharger le dernier Star Pace, annonça Ovide.

            — Cool, dit Ziprian en s’installant à côté de lui.

            — Je crois qu’ils ont fait connaissance, commenta Bixti. Bon, qu’est-ce qu’il y a à faire de beau sur ce tas de ferraille ?

 

            #

 

**Juucieuh, Bordure Extérieure**

 

            Le lord Sith Theodore Lindberg dévisagea calmement ses sous-fifres. Qui frémirent. Même calme, le lord Sith Theodore Lindberg restait terrifiant.

            — Comment ça, « échappés » ? articula-t-il lentement.

            Un des redoutables chasseurs de prime couina et s’enfuit par la porte. Lindberg ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

            — Ils… ils ont réussi à s’enfuir de Coruscant, balbutia le malheureux que ses collègues avaient poussé en avant. On ne sait à bord de quel vaisseau.

            Le lord Sith se caressa lentement le menton.

            — Ils vont essayer de trouver l’asile politique, déclara-t-il. Postez-vous aux abords des principales planètes en désaccord avec la République : Alderaan, Onderon, Taris et Naboo. Les vaisseaux en provenance de Coruscant sont fouillés avant d’entrer dans l’atmosphère : ils vont forcément être mis à jours et ce sera votre chance de les capturer.

            — Bien, Lord Lindberg, saluèrent-ils avant de décamper.

            Une silhouette émergea de l’ombre derrière le seigneur Sith.

            — Tu devrais me laisser y aller aussi, mon oncle. Je suis la seule capable de les repérer à distance.

            — Patience, ma jeune apprentie. Ton heure viendra bientôt.

            — Tu veux dire après qu’ils aient mis la relique en sécurité ?

            L’homme considéra honnêtement la question.

            — Bon, très bien, soupira-t-il. Tu n’a qu’à accompagner le groupe qui se rend sur Naboo. Et fait jeter aux rancors celui qui s’est enfui tout à l’heure ! cria-t-il en direction de la porte par laquelle la silhouette disparaissait.

 

#

 

**Abords de Naboo**

 

            — Crotte, prononça Ovide en réactivant les réseaux de comm. Il y a un barrage autour de la planète. Ca y était pas la dernière fois.

            — On va quand même pouvoir atterrir ? demanda Bixti qui s’était installée dans le siège du copilote.

            — Je ne sais pas. Attend, il y a un message. Ils font fouiller tous les vaisseaux avant de les autoriser à atterrir, à cause des terroristes pro-républiques. (Il la considéra.) Je pense qu’en tant que Chevaliers de la Paix, paradoxalement, vous n’allez pas être très bien accueillis. Il vous faudrait des fausses identités. Où est Raphaël ?

            — En train de jouer de la guitare à Ziprian, je crois.

            — Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ovide, perdu.

            — Je ne sais pas, il a fait une espèce de mini-crise de jalousie parce que vous vous entendiez bien. Mon frère se comporte parfois comme une fille, ça l’a peut-être rendu confus, admit-elle.

            Marmonnant dans son absence de barbe, le jeune homme partit à la recherche de son associé dont, un jour, il écraserait les testicules à coup de briques. Il le ramena par la peau du cou, suivi par un Ziprian clairement soulagé.

            — Je dois avoir des codes d’identité en réserve quelque part, reconnut Raphaël. Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester habillés comme ça.

            Une heure plus tard, ce furent une Bixti engoncée dans une tenue de mécano et un Ziprian arborant l’un des plus beaux T-shirt d’Ovide qui se présentèrent aux soldats de Naboo. Ces dernier parurent davantage intéressés par la cargaison et, la trouvant parfaitement en règle, les laissèrent passer.

            — On vous dépose au port central et vous vous débrouillez à partir de là, ok ? demanda Ovide en relançant les moteurs.

            Ils n’en eurent pas l’occasion. Sortis d’ils ne savaient où, quatre petits vaisseaux disparates leurs foncèrent droit dessus. Heureusement, la première salve fut constituée de coups de semonces qui passèrent bien au large du _Cockroach_. Ovide partit en vrille dès qu’il recouvrât ses esprits, avec un chapelet de juron à faire rougir un Hutt.

            — On dirait des mercenaires, commenta Bixti tandis que Ziprian se cramponnait sans façon à ce qui lui tombait sous la main. (A savoir, un Raphaël qui ne semblait pas dérangé.)

            — Pourquoi Coruscant vous enverrait des mercenaires ? grinça Ovide entre deux loopings.

            — Je pense pas que ce soit Coruscant. La bonne nouvelle, c’est qu’on peut leur dégommer la tronche. Vous avez des armes, j’espère ?

            Les deux amis échangèrent un regard.

            — On a des canons améliorés, avoua Raphaël.

            — J’en prends un ! s’exclama Ziprian en retrouvant son aplomb.

            — Je prends l’autre, dit Bixti en le suivant, abandonnant un Raphaël inutile.

            Le combat qui suivit fut rondement mené. Trois des chasseurs ne firent pas long feu contre le tir croisé des deux Jedis, qui les mirent proprement hors combat et les laissèrent dériver, inoffensifs, dans le vide. Le dernier se débrouillait plutôt bien, nota Ovide. Et même vraiment très bien. Extrêmement bien, concéda-t-il en échappant d’un cheveu au laser qui visait leurs moteurs.

            — Vous être capables de vous le faire ou faut que je décarre ? beugla-t-il dans l’interphone.

            La voix étouffée de Zip lui répondit.

            — Je crois que c’est un Jedi aussi, et un bon. On ferait mieux de s’arracher !

            Raphaël était déjà en train de saisir de nouvelles coordonnées. Ovide fut certain de l’entendre murmure « Adieu vacances tranquilles… » avant de disparaître dans l’hyperespace.

 

#

 

**Temple Jedi, Coruscant**

 

            — Mon très cher ami, je dois avouer que c’est un plaisir de faire à nouveau équipe avec toi, déclara le chevalier Marius en rassemblant ses robes autour de lui.

            — L’ironique destin nous fait une fois de plus ce grand honneur, ô cher frère d’armes, acquiesça le chevalier Louis. As-tu ouï de la quête dont compte nous incomber la respectable maître Janice ?

            — Que non point. J’escompte l’un de ces délicieux spectacles culturels tels que ce combat de lutte nue dans la confiture dont nous fûmes les témoins esbaudis le mois dernier.

            — Oh, je frémis encore de la férocité brute et sauvage de ces combattants insoumis.

            La porte de la salle privée s’ouvrit silencieusement devant eux, et ils avancèrent respectueusement jusqu’au siège où la maître Jedi consultait des holovids.

            — Ah, vous voilà, dit-elle sèchement. Je vous envoie en mission ultraconfidentielle. Pas un mot de ça à quiconque. Vous allez me retrouver Ziprian et Bixti le plus rapidement possible.

            Louis contempla avec langueur et charisme la question tandis que les yeux de Marius s’illuminaient d’un million d’étoiles.

            — Mon tendre Ziprian devrait-il donc être secouru ? demanda-t-il d’une voix inquiète.

            — Ziprian a dérobé un objet appartenant au Temple avant de s’enfuir dans un vaisseau de marchandises, rétorqua-t-elle. Lui et sa sœur sont désormais considérés comme traitres à la République et criminels en fuite. Je viens de recevoir un rapport sur un incident entre plusieurs vaisseaux, près de Naboo, et il y a des chances pour qu’ils se trouvent à bord de l’un d’entre eux. Vous allez partir là-bas, découvrir où ils se sont rendus par la suite, les rattraper et les ramener avec toute la discrétion possible.

            Les deux Jedis s’inclinèrent bien bas, malgré l’ombre qui menaçait d’envahir leur cœur à l’écoute du destin funeste de leurs amis.

            — C’est un grand honneur, maître Gauthier.

            — Oh, soyons sérieux. Je ne vous ai choisis que parce que Marius est capable de sentir Ziprian à trois systèmes solaires de distance. (Elle plissa le nez.) Ce qui est assez perturbant. Allez, filez !

            Ils s’exécutèrent.

 

#

 

**Lieu inconnu, Bordure Extérieure**

 

            — Bon, on est où, là ? demanda Ovide en observant le petit astre vert près duquel ils étaient apparus.

            Raphaël se teinta d’une jolie couleur rouge.

            — Euh, et bien, ce sont des coordonnées que m’avaient passées une conquê – une connaissance, et comme ce n’était pas loin de Naboo et que je les avais en tête, enfin, voilà.

            Ovide lui jeta un regard impassible.

            — Et qu’est-ce qu’elle a de spécial, ta planète ?

            — Et bien il est peut-être légèrement possible qu’elle ne soit habitée absolument que par des femmes, reconnut son coéquipier. Hypothétiquement parlant, bien entendu.

            — Hé, je connais cet endroit, remarqua Bixti en les rejoignant. C’est la Fédération de Tralala. Seules les femmes ont le droit d’en réclamer la nationalité, mais ils acceptent les visiteurs mâles.

            — On peut se poser et faire le plein ? demanda Ovide. Parce qu’après le trajet jusqu’à Naboo, on commence à être juste.

            — Ce devait être possible. Simplement… (Elle leur jeta un regard étrange.) J’espère que vos bijoux sont bien accrochés, les mecs. Et que vous n’êtes pas facilement embarrassés.

            Ziprian devint pâle comme un linge.

            — Tu veux dire… C’est cette planète-là ?

            — Exactement, dit Bixti avec un sourire carnassier.

            Ca semblait être une planète comme les autres, jugea Ovide, un peu intrigué, tandis qu’ils amorçaient leur descente. Avec, certes, beaucoup plus de filles qu’il n’en avait l’habitude, mais Raphaël au moins allait être ravi, du moins s’il arrêtait de regarder bizarrement Ziprian comme il le faisait depuis leur départ de Coruscant.

            Les filles en question leurs jetèrent des regards curieux et même intéressés tandis qu’ils débarquaient et il se sentit rougir malgré lui.

            — Je connais deux des habitantes, elles logent par là, indiqua Bixti en leur faisant signe de la suivre.

            Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas dans les rues joliment fleuries et décorées, recouvertes de petits pavés colorés.

            La première bizarrerie des lieux se manifesta sous la forme de ce qui devait être un temple, se dressant fièrement au-dessus du reste de la ville. Une foule de femmes de tout âge y entrait et en sortait, l’air plus épanouies les unes que les autres.

            — Est-ce que c’est moi ou est-ce que ces colonnes ressemblent à des… enfin à des pénis ? demanda Raphaël d’un air gêné.

            — On est foutus, avertit Ziprian d’un air lugubre.

            — Est-ce que ce sont deux mecs qui se tripotent ? ajouta Ovide en désignant des statues d’un air horrifié.

            — Je crois qu’ils font plus que se tripoter, corrigea Raphaël avec une fascination morbide. Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils fabriquent là-dedans ?

            — On pourrait dire qu’ils célèbrent la religion locale, répondit Bixti de façon évasive.

            Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une des charmantes maisons mitoyennes qui semblaient constituer la plupart des logements et dont surgirent deux filles qui se jetèrent en piaillant au cou de Bixti.

            — Ester et Kuro-chan, les présenta celles-ci. Voici mon couillon de frère Ziprian et les deux abru – âmes généreuses qui nous ont filé un coup de main.

            Ovide fit quelques pas en retrait sous les regards avides qu’elles leur jetèrent. Il se sentit brusquement sale. Très sale. Ils suivirent à l’intérieur les deux filles gloussantes et chuchotantes et il lui sembla entendre quelque chose comme « Non, le plus grand irait mieux avec Ziprian. Ou alors tous les trois ensemble ? Hihihi ! »

            Très sale.

 

#

 

**Abords de la Fédération de Tralala, Bordure Extérieure**

 

            — Mon oncle ? Oui, c’est moi. Non, ils ont réussi à s’enfuir. Je les ai suivis. Ils ont débarqué sur la planète des yaoistes folles, oui, celle-là… Non, je ne pense pas qu’ils vont tenir plus de quarante-huit heures. Euh, non, je n’ai pas forcément envie de débarquer, tu sais comment sont ses habitantes… Hé, elles ne t’avaient pas shippé avec le petit jeune du Temple, là, Yoda ? Ouais, c’est bien ce que je pensais. C’est vrai ce qu’on dit sur la longueur des oreilles ? OK, ne t’énerve pas. Non, je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’y aller, je me sens toujours un peu sale après… Et pour des cinglées de scènes de fesses, elles sont toujours bizarrement asexuelles. Ca me perturbe. Même si j’aime bien bouquiner leurs magazines de temps en temps, hein.

            Un silence.

            — Deux d’entre eux ? Non, jamais entendu parler. Je vais faire attention, mais je devrais avoir un peu de temps avant qu’ils n’arrivent. Je vais voir si leur poubelle de vaisseau repart bientôt… Je ne sais pas, d’après ce que j’ai capté à Naboo deux transporteurs de marchandise, ils se sont peut-être retrouvés embarqués par hasard. D’accord, si y a rien de neuf d’ici douze heures, je descendrai voir. A plus tard, et n’oublie pas de faire ta méditation. Tu sais ce que le docteur a dit pour ton ulcère.

 

#

 

**Capitale, Fédération de Tralala**

 

            Il y avait des dessins de mecs tout nus. Absolument partout. Et de mecs en train de se tripoter le kiki et de se coller les doigts – et autres choses – dans…

            Ovide vomit un petit peu dans sa bouche et détourna le regard. A ses côtés, Raphaël ne semblait pas en meilleur état et Ziprian subissait tout sans montrer de dégoût, mais avec un stoïcisme résigné. Ovide le dévisagea attentivement.

            — Tu joues dans l’équipe des saucisses et des sabre-lasers, c’est ça ?

            — Ouip, acquiesça le jeune homme. Mais aussi dans l’équipe du bon goût. Et là je souffre. Beaucoup. Le pire, chuchota-t-il, c’est quand elles commencent à imaginer des choses sur toi dans leurs têtes. Ca se voit dans leurs yeux.

            Ils observèrent les filles qui pouffaient en prenant une tasse de thé. Ovide comprit exactement ce que voulait dire Zip.

            — Mais tu es déjà venu ici ?

            — Non, mais ma sœur est parfois un peu comme ça. Dans ces cas-là, j’essaie de ne pas lui parler le temps que ça passe.

            Ils firent prudemment les morts le temps que leurs hôtesses aient terminé leur petite conversation avec Bixti.

            — Bon, dit celle-ci en revenant vers eux. Elles acceptent de nous prêter assez de liquide pour nous emmener jusqu’à Corellia. Vous inquiétez pas, on sera amplement capables de vous dédommager une fois qu’on sera là-bas, ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse d’Ovide et Raphaël.

            — Ah bon ? demanda Ziprian.

            — Dwayne nous filera un bon prix pour le machin, lui assura sa sœur.

            — Et, heu, elles nous filent de l’argent comme ça ? demanda Raphaël en faisant un geste en direction des deux Tralala-girls qui lui firent un petit coucou. Je veux dire, je crois en la générosité des gens et tout ça, sinon vous ne seriez pas là, mais là c’est quand même super-généreux, un peu louche même.

            — Oh, oui, elles ont juste demandé à faire quelques photos en échange, répondit Bixti d’un ton dégagé. (Les trois garçons la dévisagèrent d’un air soupçonneux.) Ok, elles veulent que vous posiez à poil dans des situations compromettantes, admit-elle. Je vais aller faire un tour dans les environs en attendant, parce que je n’ai pas forcément envie de voir Ziprian tout nu. Croyez-moi, ajouta-t-elle sur le seuil tandis qu’Ester et Kuro-chan avançaient vers eux en souriant de toutes dents, c’est ça ou vous obliger à faire une offrande au temple, et connaissant le genre d’offrandes qu’elles demandent vous êtes plutôt gagnants.

 

#

 

**Station douanière, abords de Naboo**

 

            — … il me semble que le poète Jeeeeeeeel cherche plutôt à exprimer, par ce rebond métaphorique, le sentiment de plénitude totalitaire que lui procure le compliment de son ennemi et amant.

            — Je ne sais, cher ami. On ressent dans ses strophes une volonté fugace de défier la constance méprisable de la société familiale et exponentielle dans laquelle il évolue. Les œuvres de son maître vont d’ailleurs clairement dans ce sens, quoique tempérée par l’humeur versatile dont il fait preuve lors de ses passages les plus mélancoliques.

            — Son maître était un péquenot, cher ami.

            — Mais un péquenot flamboyant, admet-le.

            Le représentant officiel de Naboo se racla la gorge.

            — Messires Jedi ? Voici la vidéo de l’incident en question.

            Marius et Louis oublièrent un instant leur débat pour se pencher vers l’écran.

            — Il semblerait que ce vaisseau esthétiquement aberrant ait été la victime des quatre autres… Hum… Trois d’entre eux sont mis hors combat avec une efficacité toute admirable.

            — Je reconnais bien là mon Ziprian, dit Marius d’une voix émue.

            — Le dernier semble cependant en échapper avec tout autant de brio. (Louis fronça ses fins sourcils.) Un frère Jedi ? Ou alors… ?

            Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard soudain sérieux.

            — Les Siths ne sont pas intervenus depuis deux siècles, protesta Marius.

            — Du moins pas à notre connaissance. Je crains que nous n’ayons mis le pied dans une fourmilière épineuse, cher ami. Bon, à partir de Naboo, la seule grosse planète où ils ont pu se rendre avec des réservoirs à moitié pleins, c’est Corellia. Merci, s’adressa-t-il dignement au représentant. C’était tout à votre honneur de nous avoir fourni ces informations aussi rapidement, considérant la situation entre Naboo et Coruscant.

            Le visage de l’homme s’éclaira.

            — Tout pour vous faire plaisir, maître Luterne. Le Roi garde un souvenir ému de votre séjour il y a trois ans et a ordonné la plus grande diligence. On a nommé des plats régionaux d’après vos noms, vous savez, depuis que vous avez participé à cette légendaire dégustation.

            — Qu’il est doux de voir un travail soigneusement accompli gagner sa récompense, observa Louis en remontant à bord de leur vaisseau.

            Marius hocha sagement la tête.

 

#

 

**Abords du spatioport de Corellia**

 

            — Bon, déclara Bixti tandis qu’ils amorçaient leur descente, il va falloir retrouver Dwayne et ça va sans doute être le plus compliqué. Cette petite crotte de mouche a le don de savoir se rendre invisible quand il en a besoin ou simplement quand il a envie d’emmerder son monde. La dernière fois, il se faisait passer pour un ingénieur de maintenance et la fois d’encore avant, c’était professeur résidant pour un gosse de riche alors qu’il n’a que 16 ans lui-même… (Elle regarda tour à tour les trois jeunes hommes qui restaient obstinément silencieux, installés de façon équidistante dans les angles de la cabine, et soupira.) Vous allez vous en remettre. Elles ne vous on même pas fait enlever vos sous-vêtements.

            — … c’est qui, ce Dwayne ? demanda finalement Ovide tandis que Raphaël continuait à regarder droit devant lui, une expression hantée sur le visage. Et c’est quoi, alors, que vous avez chouravé et que vous voulez lui remettre ?

            Bixti hésita puis sortit de la sacoche, qui ne l’avait jamais quittée, un morceau de tissu dans lequel était emballé un petit objet.

            — Nous avons découvert que l’Ordre Jedi cachait la vérité, même aux chevaliers, sur certains points, expliqua Ziprian en le lui prenant des mains et en commençant à le déballer. Nous avons décidé de révéler ses secrets au grand public, continua-t-il d’un air décidé.

            — Quitte à avoir tous les autres Jedis aux fesses ? demanda Ovide d’un air incrédule.

            — C’est pour ça que nous devons faire vite. Et avec un peu de chance, une fois que tout sera révélé, ce ne sera plus aussi important de nous rattraper pour nous faire la peau…

            Il n’avait pas l’air entièrement convaincu tandis qu’il brandissait… ce qui ressemblait de près à un gobelet en carton comme les utilisaient toutes les principales enseignes de coffee shops. Ovide crut même distinguer un symbole vert, ou peut-être bleu, à moitié effacé.

            — Ce machin-là ?

            — C’est une des principales reliques de l’Ordre. C’est la Coupe du Maître Xhavié, à laquelle il a bu peu de temps avant d’être tué par le seigneur Sith Mag-Netho. Elle contient encore des traces de salive et donc d’ADN.

            — Et alors ?

            — L’Ordre a toujours prétendu que les Siths s’étaient créés de façon indépendante des Jedis, et que Xhavié s’était opposé à Mag-Netho après que celui-ci ait commencé à terroriser et asservir plusieurs systèmes solaires. Mais il y a une rumeur... (Raphaël, qui semblait avoir recouvré ses esprits, et Ovide se penchèrent vers lui avec intérêt.) Elle prétend que Xhavié et Mag-Netho étaient frères d’armes, et peut-être un peu plus, que Mag-Netho en avait marre des préceptes Jedis et a proposé à Xhavié de s’en aller avec lui pour fonder un nouvel ordre. Ce dernier a refusé et ils se sont retrouvés ennemis après que le Conseil Jedi ait décrété les Siths, menés par Mag-Netho, hérétiques et condamnés à être exécutés.

            — Et la coupe ?

            — Et bien… parmi l’ADN de Xhavié il y a un peu d’ADN de Mag-Netho. Ce qui a de fortes chances de signifier qu’ils se sont au moins roulé des palots avant de se lancer dans leur ultime combat. C’est au moins cette vérité-là que nous voulons forcer l’Ordre à reconnaître, voilà.

            — C’est stupide, dit finalement Ovide au bout d’un moment.

            Et il n’écrasa pas du tout, comme les trois autres, une petite larme d’attendrissement. Pas du tout.

 

#

 

**Spatioport de Corellia**

 

            Deux vaisseaux se posèrent peu après le _Century Cockroach_. Le premier, petit, abîmé et profilé pour la vitesse, aurait pu être un vaisseau coursier s’il n’avait été aussi lourdement armé. Les flâneurs se détournèrent rapidement en avisant l’expression de la jeune femme qui en descendit. Le second, de taille et d’aspect plus respectable, arborait le symbole de la République. Deux Jedis devisant gaiment de littérature wookie en débarquèrent.

 

#

 

**Quartier résidentiel de la côte Sud, Corellia**

 

            Bixti et Ziprian, suivis par un Ovide et un Raphaël que la morosité commençait à rattraper, localisèrent finalement leur revendeur dans une villa des beaux quartiers, sans doute à l’aide de leur sixième sens Jedi ou quelque chose comme ça. Le Dwayne en question était une sorte d’adolescent attardé qui cohabitait avec quelques autres adolescents attardés et, à voir le matériel qui envahissait leur antre, était sans doute dans la possibilité de réaliser plusieurs coups d’Etat et peut-être même de craquer l’intranet gouvernemental sur Coruscant. Ovide fut légèrement impressionné.

            — C’est ça la Coupe alors ?

            Ziprian la déposa avec soin entre les mains du garçon.

            — Si tu la casses, je t’émascule, prévint amicalement Bixti.

            Dwayne lui jeta un regard apeuré et déposa l’objet sur une table.

            — Le temps de confirmer les ADN et j’envoie l’info sur le réseau, confirma-t-il. J’ai déjà approvisionné un compte anonyme de la somme prévue.

            — Ca me fait bizarre d’être payé pour un méfait, observa mélancoliquement Ziprian. Mais bon, c’est pour la bonne cause. Et ça fera chier maître Gauthier.

            — Vous avez une petite dent tous les deux contre l’Ordre, non ? demanda Ovide avec curiosité.

            — Imagine les plus grands coincés du cul de la galaxie. Et bien même eux ressembleraient à des hippies à côté du Conseil. Il va aussi nous falloir du liquide pour dédommager ces deux gentlemen, informa-t-il Dwayne.

            — Je m’en occupe, marmonna ce dernier en tapotant sur un gadget. Est-ce que ça suffit comme somme ?

            Ovide sentit ses yeux s’écarquiller tandis qu’à côté de lui, Raphaël poussait un sifflement. Avec ça, ils allaient pouvoir rééquiper le _Cockroach_ … ou même peut-être abandonner le vieux machin pour quelques chose de _neuf_ …

            — Vous voyez que vous avez bien fait de nous filer un coup de main ! lança joyeusement Bixti tandis qu’au même instant, Ziprian se redressait avec un :

            — J’ai un mauvais pressentiment…

            La baie vitrée de la villa explosa.

            Parmi les débris qui retombaient et les adolescents géniaux qui piaillaient en tous sens, Ovide vit une silhouette se frayer un chemin jusqu’à eux. Une silhouette très certainement féminine, s’il en jugeait d’après les protubérances sous sa combinaison de vol, et armée jusqu’aux dents. Elle ôta son casque ; Ovide eut juste le temps de noter que c’était une bombe avant qu’elle ne pointe son blaster dans leur direction.

            — Allez, les mous du bulbes, balancez le gobelet. Non non non on n’essaie pas ses petits tours de Jedi avec moi, prévint-elle en envoyant voler les sabres des deux Jedis d’un mouvement de main.

            — Tu es une Sith ? demanda Ziprian en chassant la poussière de devant ses yeux.

            — Tout juste, Captain Obvious. Allez, donnez-moi la relique.

            Ils se tournèrent vers la table où se trouvait le gobelet. Ou du moins, les restes de la table autour desquels s’éparpillaient des dizaines de verres en carton où traînaient des fonds de café.

            — Merde, marmonna la femme.

            — Désolé, dit sincèrement Ziprian. Mais sinon j’ai une autre question : est-ce que vous recrutez ?

            — Quoi ? demanda l’inconnue.

            — Ma sœur et moi cherchons à nous réorienter professionnellement, en quelque sorte, alors je voulais savoir si c’était possible de rentrer dans vos rangs.

            Leur agresseuse les dévisagea comme s’ils étaient tous fous et Ovide dut compatir.

            La porte d’entrée, dans leur dos, explosa.

            Cette fois, ce furent deux Jedis vêtus de la traditionnelle robe de chambre marron qui s’avancèrent impérialement jusqu’à eux. L’un portait des lunettes de soleil et l’autre l’expression d’un espadon à la fois languissant et contrarié, nota Ovide.

            — Ziprian ! cria le premier en se jetant sur le jeune homme et en le serrant dans ses bras.

            Ziprian commença à se débattre tandis que l’espadon dégainait son sabre-laser et faisait face à la bombasse. Le reste de la compagnie se rangea plus ou moins contre le mur et contempla le spectacle.

            — Laisse tomber ton arme, plantureuse Némésis !

            — Dans tes rêves, la tafiole magique ! répliqua celle-ci en sortant à son tour sa lame rouge comme le sang.

            Ils commencèrent tous les deux à se battre ce qui, dans un espace réduit, ne relevait peut-être pas du meilleur bon sens. Ovide sentit Raphaël lui agripper le coude et le tirer discrètement vers la terrasse.

            — On sa barre, murmura son ami. C’est plus vraiment nos affaires, non ?

            Avec un léger remord de laisser Ziprian en plan, Ovide obtempéra. Il allait franchir les restes de la fenêtre brisée quand un chapelet de jurons, sorti droit des lèvres de l’inconnue aux gros seins, le figea sur place. La cadence et le choix des injures avaient quelque chose de furieusement familier et il se retourna sans vouloir y croire…

            — Tu vas crever, petite bite coruscante ! Je vais tellement t’éparpiller aux quatre coins de l’univers que ton anus ressemblera à un trou noir !

            — ScarletAxe ?! s’exclama Ovide.

            La jeune femme balança un coup de pied dans l’entrejambe de l’espadon et se retourna, incrédule.

            — SpookySpock ?!

            Ils restèrent à se contempler, la bouche entrouverte.

            — Me dis pas que c’est elle, ta correspondante aux échecs, gémit Raphaël.

            — Ta gueule, répliqua-t-il distraitement.

           

#

 

**Spatioport de Corellia**

 

            Deux nouveaux vaisseaux atterrirent à leur tour, à un kilomètre à peine l’un de l’autre. Du premier, également frappé aux armes de Coruscant mais d’une taille bien supérieure, descendit une femme brune au visage renfrogné que suivaient une petite dizaine de Jedis peu rassurés. Du second, un transporteur savamment étudié pour ne pas attirer la moindre attention, débarqua une homme aux sourcils arqués et à la barbe soigneusement taillée dans ce style universel qu’arborent les hommes qui n’ont rien à branler de l’opinion de leurs congénères et que vous n’avez pas intérêt à aborder sous peine de mort verbale douloureuse.

            Chacun de leur côté, ils se dirigèrent vers le quartier résidentiel.

 

#

 

**De nouveau dans le quartier résidentiel de la côté Sud, Corellia**

 

            Tout le monde s’était plus ou moins immobilisé : Ziprian, parce qu’il perdait ses dernières réserves d’oxygène sous l’étreinte d’un Marius trop ému pour réfléchir ; Louis, parce que l’autre nana l’avait envoyé valdingué contre un mur ; la nana en question, parce qu’elle fixait un regard globuleux sur Ovide qui fixait un regard globuleux sur elle ; Raphaël, parce qu’il semblait entamer une petite dépression ; et les geeks, parce qu’ils avaient disparus comme des lapins détalant dans une verte garenne. Bixti prit le temps d’inspirer lentement, comme lui avait appris Maître Eglantine, puis prit les choses en main.

            — Vous ! Pierrot et Bozo ! (Louis se redressa douloureusement et Marius détourna une fraction d’attention de son aimé.) Si vous êtes là, je suppose que Maître Gauthier n’est pas loin derrière, non ? (Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête.) Bon, vous, là, la mystérieuse bombasse de l’espace, c’est quoi votre intérêt pour le gobelet ? Le planquer ou le rendre public ?

            — Public, concéda la femme de mauvaise grâce.

            — Alors pourquoi on se rentre dans le mou ? Venez, on s’arrache. La cavalerie ne va pas tarder à débarquer.

            Louis se remit debout avec la grâce d’un héron alcoolique et ralluma son sabre.

            — Malgré toute l’affection et l’admiration que je puis te porter, ô sœur Bixti, mon devoir m’interdit hélas de…

            L’inconnue l’assomma d’un coup de blaster.

            — Bien. Marius, lâche Ziprian maintenant. Lâche, j’ai dit.

            — Jamais ! s’exclama le Jedi, des larmes viriles dans les yeux.

            Ziprian lui saisit le visage et lui roula un gros palot. Puis il se dégagea, légèrement verdâtre, de l’homme qui perdait connaissance.

            — Allons-y. Vous venez avec nous ? demanda-t-il à Ovide et Raphaël.

            — Est-ce qu’on risque d’être les victimes de consolation de Jedis dépités ? demanda Ovide après avoir considéré la question.

            — Il y a des chances.

            — Alors on y va, conclut-il en attrapant son collègue par le bras.

            Bixti admira son bon sens.

            Ils ramassèrent la vingtaine de gobelets qui traînaient et détalèrent sans une pensée pour Dwayne et ses petits compères.

 

#

 

**Spatioport de Corellia**

 

            — Je ne monte pas dans cette poubelle, affirma catégoriquement la fille.

            Des cris retentirent au bout de la rue et ils se retournèrent pour apercevoir une troupe de Jedis qui dévalait les quais, une femme brune à leur tête dont la main crépitait d’énergie bleue. Ovide oublia le malaise que lui inspirait généralement la gente féminine, et de toute façon, c’était _ScarletAxe_ , et chargea d’un geste brusque la fille sur son épaule.

            Puis fit trois pas, manqua se casser le dos et la laissa retomber. Elle se redressa et lui colla un pain.

            — J’ai plus de couilles que toi, branleur !

            — T’as surtout plus de gras ! Chier, tu fais quoi, du bonnet K ?

            Le reste de la troupe les repoussa tant bien que mal le long de la rampe tandis qu’ils continuaient à s’insulter.

            — Ovide, lança sèchement Raphaël qui semblait avoir recouvré ses esprits, j’ai besoin que tu m’aides à décoller.

            Le jeune homme maugréa et se laissa tomber dans son siège. Ils s’élevèrent quelques secondes avant que les Jedis ne les atteignent.

            — Hé, c’est mon oncle ! lança Scar en collant son nez contre le hublot.

            Ovide fit prudemment planer le _Cockroach_ à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus du sol et jeta un coup d’œil. Ce qui semblait être un autre Jedi, mais seul et habillé de noir, avait rejoint la fête et se frittait sérieusement avec la femme brune. Des éclairs commencèrent à voler dans tous les sens et arrachèrent des explosions d’étincelles aux installations électriques avoisinantes. Dont des vaisseaux.

            — Je suis pas chaud pour retourner l’aider, annonça-t-il à personne en particulier.

            — Oh, non, il va s’en sortir tout seul, le rassura Scar. Vas-y, on peut le laisser là.

            Ovide obéit.

 

#

 

**Hyperespace, partout et nulle part**

 

            — … et mon oncle a donc une petite rancune envers le Conseil Jedi et voulait juste rendre publique le fait que les Siths étaient apparus à cause de leurs conneries, conclut Prudence, parce qu’elle s’appelait Prudence, en fait. (Ovide préférait Scar.) Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce gars sur Nuuriegg n’est peut-être pas aussi bon que le vôtre, mais il saura se débrouiller.

            — Donc vous n’êtes pas d’horribles sadiques qui prennent plaisir à torturer leurs prisonniers et à asservir des peuples primitifs ? se fit prudemment confirmer Ziprian.

            — Oh, non. Bon, on fait parfois un peu de spectacle quand il faut impressionner des mignons, mais en général on vit plutôt paisiblement. Mon oncle donne des cours de linguistique sur Juucieuh.

            — Wow.

            Le silence régna un moment dans la cabine principale.

            — On a un bon programme d’intégration pour les Jedis en fuite, précisa Prudence.

            Ziprian et Bixti lui adressèrent deux grands sourires étincelants.

            Ovide les laissa bavarder tous les trois et s’approcha d’un Raphaël qui grattait mélancoliquement sa guitare dans un coin.

            — Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Tu as l’air constipé.

            — J’en ai un peu marre de me retrouver embarqué dans des aventures dangereuses et stupides, reconnut son ami. C’est toujours la même chose.

            — On peut laisser le _Cockroach_ de côté et zoner un moment sur Juucieuh. Visiblement, l’université a un programme d’astrophysique. Ca ferait pas de mal de consolider nos bases.

            Le visage de Raphaël s’éclaira et il jeta un regard supposément en douce à Ziprian, mais qui avait la subtilité d’un Rancor dans un magasin de porcelaine. Ovide le regarda d’un air horrifié.

            — Raphaël, qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

            Puis il se détourna avant d’avoir une réponse parce qu’il n’avait pas envie de savoir.

            Il était un petit peu en train de bouder dans la soute quand Scar le rejoignit. Elle s’installa sur une caisse à côté de lui.

            — Vous allez rester un peu sur Juucieuh, alors ? demanda-t-elle au bout d’un moment.

            Ovide fit un bruit incohérent.

            — Il y a un tournoi d’échecs polydimensionnels le mois prochain. Ca te dit que j’aille te latter ta jolie petite gueule en public ?

            — Ma ‘jolie petite gueule’ ? répéta Ovide d’un air médusé.

            Scar rougit.

            Ovide rougit.

            — Hé les deux cons de tourtereaux, cria une voix depuis le couloir, on arrive à proximité de Nuuriegg !

            Ils se rentrèrent trois fois dedans puis parvinrent à sortir de la soute.

 

THE END


End file.
